


Crazy Adventure

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Young Hilda Berg meets young Cagney Carnation. Chaos and a fun adventure happens!





	Crazy Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fanfic after a drawing I saw on Tumblr. I forgot the name of the artist, but they did a lot of art of the Cuphead bosses as kids. They're too cute!!

Before selling her soul to the Devil. Before being defeated by Cuphead and Mugman, and freeing her from the Devil's debt heck before even the Cupbros were even born. Hilda Berg was quite an adventurous girl who got herself into some misadventures. But, she wouldn't get into these adventures without a little carnation.

It was a lovely day in Inkwell Isle, and a young Hilda Berg was reading a book about zodiacs. For her age she enjoyed learning about stars, zodiacs, even planes and other flying machines. Though what caught her eye recently, was a small little carnation that showed up right near her house just a few weeks ago. After some thought, she decided it was time for her to talk to the flower. Closing her book and putting it into her bag, grabbing her aviator hat and goggles she ran out the door.

Hilda went to the flower field, and saw the little carnation looking down.

"Hiya!" Hilda beamed introducing herself. The carnation was spooked, seeing Hilda. "I'm Hilda Berg. What's yours?"

"C-C-Ca-Cagney." The carnation stuttered.

"Hi there Cagney!" Hilda beamed once more.

"H-Hi." Cagney said again. Hilda stood there looking at the flower, but the flower felt uncomfortable around her presence. "What are you doing here?"

Hilda sat down. "To be your friend."

"My friend?"

Hilda nodded and sat next to Cagney. She grabbed her book from her bag as the carnations eyes widen in surprise. "What's that?"

"My zodiac book!" Hilda exclaimed. "I bought it a few days ago and haven't put it down since." Hilda turned the pages and flipped to Taurus. "See this one is Taurus!" Cagney learned more and more about the zodiacs as Hilda turned the pages showing off each one and explaining the meaning. "And Gemini is my zodiac!"

"Wow you must love that book." Cagney claimed.

Hilda smiled. She then put the book away and grabbed her goggles and pilot hat. "But not as much as adventure."

"Adventure?" Cagney asked.

Hilda put in her goggles and hat and ran off. Cagney was confused why Hilda left until he saw her bring out a bike. "Can you move? Like walk or do I have to carry you?"

Cagney tried moving but only slowly. Hilda sighed and carried the flower to her basket. Hilda got on her bike with a determined smile and started to pedal to the medal.

"SLOWDOWN!" Cagney screamed not enjoying the speed.

Hilda laughed feeling the wind in her face and the speed of her bike. "NO WAY! THIS IS FUN!" She cheered.

Cagney kept screaming as Hilda kept riding her bike. A friendship that Cagney will never forget and probably never live through.


End file.
